


Still alive

by laradelay



Category: Korean Drama, 구해줘 - Save me
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { Save me - Angst, Introspetive - Dongcheol centric }It's a Drabble (between 100 - 110 words) about Dongcheol, a very interesting character played by the actor named Woo Dohwan in the Korean drama "Save me"If my readers will like this one, I will probably write more Drabbles also about his relationship with Sanghwan or Sangmi.





	Still alive

Dongcheol walks down the empty street at night like a lonely lost soul would do.

He stops before a complex of buildings, he climbs up the staircase and he blocks himself near one of the many worn doors, inserting a key in the lock to open it. He steps in, he finds himself all alone in the smell of dust and he sets up his old beanie.

He stands in front of the window of the balcony, then he stretches his palm to the glass surface to touch it and he shivers, because of the coldness it emanates. It reminds him that he still can feel something.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Do you like it? This Drabble is about Dongcheol who comes back in the apartment where he lives, after becoming a member of the gang.  
> I will probably write other Drabbles about him, also about his relationship with Sangmi or Sanghwan. Let me know if you like it. 


End file.
